


Don't Look at Me Like That

by KaiTheGoon



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Handholding, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kissing, Merula Snyde Redemption, Ravenclaw, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rowan is a Ravenclaw and you know it, School, Slice of Life, Slytherins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTheGoon/pseuds/KaiTheGoon
Summary: (Original Character) Kai Taylor starts his new journey of adolescence at Hogwarts where he gets to learn everything from spell casting, potion making, to even studying mythical creatures, while also learning about people and relationships. What do you do when you're eleven years old and already made an enemy on your first day of school? What do you do when you're also painstakingly attracted to said new enemy? He certainly has no idea.A Hogwarts Mystery fanfiction revolving around Merula Snyde x OC and how they live through 7 years of schooling together.





	Don't Look at Me Like That

**A common misconception between outsiders is that _all_ Pureblood Slytherins are disgusting human beings, coldblooded and not-so-heartwarming. These outsiders would be _wrong_. Another misconception would be that all Pureblood Slytherins are the best of friends, in a cult-like way. Again, these people could not be any more wrong, and soon Kai Taylor would be disproving these theories...**

June 10th, 1984, weather in Kilkenny, Ireland had reached new heights. At a whopping 33.3 degrees Celcius (91 degrees Fahrenheit) it was nearly impossible for people to enjoy themselves. Most people would try to fit in at a public pool or simply stay inside all day. This was not the case for Kai Taylor, the recently turned eleven-year-old. No, he was currently hundreds of feet in the air rushing through the wind, feeling it blow through his messy dark brown hair. Unlike most people Kai was born into a magical family who wasted no time, immediately teaching him about magic, flying, and everything that seemed impossible. His mum taught him about charms, his dad told him stories about his old Quidditch days, even his grandparents would chime in with their historical knowledge and tell him stories about when they were young. While he enjoyed hearing old tales and learning spells, his favorite stories were his dad's. Ever since he understood what Quidditch was he dreamt about being able to play alongside others like him, which is why every day leading up to today he begged his parents for a broom of his own. Every now and again his father would take him on a ride and it was the most wonderful feeling in the world. How do you even describe it? There's just something about that first drop down where you feel like you're gonna die that just gives him this rush and it feels so _so good_. You're stomach drops, you feel dizzy, terrified, and yet you've never experienced anything better. When you finally pull back up a second before reaching the ground and the blood starts rushing to your head as your heart pounds so hard you can feel it crawling in your ears pulsing throughout your head, you slow down to an easy jog-like flight and view the clouds above you and the people below. You see the mountains in the distance and you don't even realize as your smile takes up most of your face. That feeling of pure bliss as the adrenaline courses your veins. _That_ was Kai's favorite thing about growing up magical, so when he woke up this morning just to be greeted by a Nimbus 1000 sitting on the table he couldn't resist the urges and took off out of the house. Now I know what you're thinking: who would get their 11-year-old son a broom that could reach up to hundreds of miles an hour? Well, his parents figured it would be smart to get one really good broom and have it last than spending too many galleons on several lower quality brooms over the years. And plus, seeing the smile on his face was totally worth it. 

While in the air Kai notices an owl flying towards his house which is odd seeing as it was neither of his parents' nor was it a weekday, but instead a Sunday, and everyone knows there's no post on Sundays. Out of curiosity for the bird, he follows shortly behind before hopping off his broom as he feels his feet aggressively touch the ground, almost falling over. Definitely going to need more practice. He bolts inside nearly colliding into his mother,

"Bloody hell, Kai watch where you're going will you. What's the rush?" She asks with a sly grin looking as if she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Sorry mum, rough landing," he says between breaths, "also I saw an owl fly to the window! There shouldn't be any mail today." he walks past towards the kitchen where an owl is waiting on the windowsill, a letter in its beak. "This makes no sense... did I sleep an extra day away or something?" he feels a light shove and looks back to see his dad nudging him towards the bird,

"Take it already, the bird won't wait forever." he chuckles taking a sip of his coffee before seating himself at the table. Kai walks up to the bird before gently taking hold of the envelope in front of him. He quickly retracts his arm after feeling a slight nip to his finger before watching the bird scurry away. Looking down at the letter Kai's stomach drops and his eyes fly open as he looks up to his parents,

"Is-is this real?" It can't be. He'd know that crest anywhere, the center of every story his parents have told him. He rubs his fingers over the waxed seal burned into the paper and stares at it in awe. The small red 'H' stares back at him as if it were a contest.

"Only one way to find out kiddo." He sees his mother's bright smile shining at him. With a nervous gulp and a shaky hand he carefully tears the seal revealing the treasure inside; pulling out the letter he takes a deep breath before reading aloud:

** _"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

  
_ **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)** _

  
_ **Dear Mr. Taylor,** _

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ _Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._**

** _Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ _Deputy Headmistress_"**

Everyone goes silent as Kai finishes reading, his parents waiting for his reaction. His eyes rapidly move side to side, up and down as he scans over the words before him. He couldn't believe it. He's actually going to Hogwarts. He's _actually_ going to be learning everything he's been told about. He doesn't know whether to scream or faint because honestly, it's all quite overwhelming. His heart beats profusely but suddenly almost stops as fast as it started. He reads the final sentence aloud with a hitch of sadness in his voice,

"Parents are reminded that first-years are not allowed their own broomsticks" He stares at his parents in front of him as if waiting for one of them to say 'Surprise that part's a lie!' but neither did. The glowing aura of the room had died as Kai put the letter on the table, "I'm not allowed to bring my broom? That's absurd!"

"Listen, Kai, they don't expect first years to really know how things work. It's only for one year, besides you'll still have a flying class so don't feel too down. You just got accepted to Hogwarts this is supposed to be a happy moment!" His mother exclaims as she wraps him in a hug which he attempts to squirm out of. 

"Ok, ok, I'll stop complaining if you stop hugging me," He's never been a fan of having his personal space invaded, especially when it was for a hug. After finally being released from the tight grasp he returns to his cheery self, bouncing around the room. "There's so much we need to do! I have to pack, and-and go shopping, Oh! I should definitely write a response immediately, wouldn't wanna miss my chance..." He continues to ramble as he bolts up to his bedroom leaving his parents to sigh in response.

"This is going to be a long 3 months," His father says looking towards his mother.

"...Yup"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my very first chapter and I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is my very first fanfiction posted here and honestly, I'm very nervous. Please leave any reviews, opinions, or constructive criticism so I can take note and make future chapters even more appealing! I'm hoping to eventually have an update schedule because I know the agony of never knowing when a story will be updated, and it SUCKS. Enough rambling, that's all from me folks, see you next chapter :)


End file.
